Temperatio Temporalis
by Jonn Wolfe
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Luna go into the past to win a war they lost. First though, they have to ensure the other war ends like it's supposed to. Lunar Harmony, James/Lily, Xeno/Celeste, Frank/Alice, Sirius/Amelia, Remus/?
1. Temporal Adjustment

_**"Temperatio Temporalis"  
**__Chapter One  
- Temporal Adjustment -_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot._

_Harry, Hermione and Luna go into the past to win a war they lost. First though, they have to ensure the first war ends like it's supposed to._

* * *

_**The Rookery – Devon**_

Celeste Lovegood _nee Selwyn_ was busy patting her baby daughter's back over her shoulder for a good burping. Her husband Xeno was still hard at work on the Quibbler's presses this evening, and would be home later. As it was, a soft smile was on her face as she rocked the wee one.

Instead of the expected gaseous noise, little Luna shivered. This wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't glowed a light gold at the same time. Needless to say, Celeste was somewhat startled. "_Goodness_ dear! What a lovely bit of accidental magic!" she praised.

Pulling Luna from her shoulder to look at her with a large smile, Celeste saw her baby blinking rapidly. She giggled at her daughter's complete look of confusion over what happened. "Oh, that's all right dear. It happens to the best of us."

Luna's blinking stopped with her eyes closed into a grimace, before her eyes shot open. The wide eyed, silvery stare her little girl gave her seemed quite intelligent. Then those same eyes became wet, before a large tear went down her chubby cheek. "Ooh, what's the matter, little one?"

The young mother was startled when Luna's tiny hands reached forward to touch either side of her face. In a completely shocking development, the normally giggling and squirmy package of babyhood sounded out her first word in a happy, yet mournful sounding yell. "MAMA!"

Of course, right after her high pitched shout of glee, a rather disturbingly deep belch echoed out of her. The tiny and now completely _red_ face amused Celeste to no end. "Good one, love!"

* * *

"_**Potter Haven" - Godric's Hollow**_

In a similar situation, Lily Potter _nee Evans_ was in the middle of feeding her baby boy. This was her third attempt in as many weeks in getting him to transfer from the bottle to the spoon. The puréed spinach was a non-starter, as were the squash and beets. Pumpkin provoked the tyke to change James' hair to purple, so that was out as well. Carrots though, _that_ was her first success.

Grinning over the orange coloured lips of her son, Lily was startled when he shivered and briefly glowed a golden colour. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry. You were doing so well, too! Don't you like the carrots?"

Lily had to stifle a grin at her son's confused blinking. He was always so funny whenever his magic flexed. Then his eyes became real big as his head turned about, looking at everything. She was confused when he stared at his hands as if he just recognized them, then looked up at her in pure childlike awe.

His inquisitive _'Mum?'_ brought a huge smile to her face. "Yes, sweetheart?" He wasn't much of a talker yet, but she was hopeful.

"It worked," her son squeaked with a big quivering smile on his face. Floored over this, she simply watched as he balled his right fist, which started to glow white.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Lily asked, becoming alarmed.

With a large and tearful smile on her boy's carrot stained lips, Lily was stunned when he held his hand out wide with a high pitched shout. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

* * *

_**The Granger Residence - Crawley**_

Daniel and Emma Granger were sitting on the sofa watching the evening news while their daughter was on her stomach in front of the sofa, reading a child version of the Encyclopaedia Britannica, volume "U". While they knew their two year old could read, they didn't want to overburden her with larger words just yet. With her reading on her stomach – _legs bent up, crossed at the ankles and lightly flexing in a bit of a bounce_ – and them lightly cuddled on the sofa and watching the BBC, it was a normal evening for the family.

Both parents noticed the rather abrupt golden glow that emanated from their daughter, and snapped their heads down to gape at her. Just the previous week, Hermione had a book come to her – _by itself_ – from the highest shelf on the bookcase. They both wanted to write that off as something 'that couldn't possibly have happened' and ignored it. However, this new bit of strangeness had something occur that made them realize that there was the possibility that they weren't dreaming.

This something was Hermione's reaction. She blinked confusedly for a moment, scrunched her face, then popped her eyes wide, looking at everything. Once that was done, she glanced down at the book she had been reading and flipped it to read the cover. She gave a small giggle, then closed it and stood up. The smile on her face was rather bright, though there was a touch of sadness in her eyes when she looked at them.

Looking at Emma, Hermione nodded. "Okay, first thing's first. Without bringing up charts and colour coding, we three need to have a discussion. It is very important, and impacts our lives mortally."

With that bit of dramatics, she turned and walked a few unstable steps to the television and turned it off. Looking at them again, she asked, "Would you like to have explanations here, or in the study? I think Dad would most likely want to be near his bottle of Clontarf.*" She paused with a single blink. "You too, for that matter, mum."

Watching their daughter leave the room towards said study, the Grangers looked at each other with wide eyes, before standing and following her. They came in just in time to see the bottle she mentioned floating towards Dan's desk, which was soon followed by two crystal tumblers. After the glassware set itself gently on the desk, they turned to look at their daughter – who was sitting in her favourite chair with her legs lightly swinging.

After a beat, Hermione sighed and pointed at the small loveseat on the other side of the room with her palm up. "Well?" Startled out of their state, her parents slowly made their way over and sat down.

There was a moment of silence. Emma was going to prompt her daughter to start and had inhaled to speak, but was held back by Hermione's lifted hand for her to wait. Confused, she was only slightly comforted by Hermione's wink. Her daughter then looked to the window and grinned.

They turned to see what she was staring at, and saw a white ghost of a stag prance through the wall. It stopped right in front of them, and they heard a man's voice. "_We did it! Bloody hell, though, Mum's hot. I can see why everyone loved her. If it weren't for you and Luna, I might give Oedipus a run for his galleons. And isn't that a sick thought? If I ever think that again, you have full permission to whack me on the back of the head._"

The stag ghost dispersed and vanished, while Hermione began laughing like they never heard before. This wasn't the small giggles or tickle induced laughing. This was a full on belly laugh that nearly spilled their little girl out of the chair.

"What… no, _Who_ was that?" Dan half yelled.

Hermione held up a finger and spoke through some giggles. "Hold on, there's one more coming." She tittered a bit more, and looked out the window again, unable to stop grinning.

This time they saw a ghost of a hare fly through the window to land on Hermione's lap. Then they heard a woman's babbling voice: _"We did it! I mean, I knew we would. But we even got the date right and everything! And Mummy's Alive! My mummy's alive! And she's so pretty! Please help me stop her from dying this time! I mean, you told me you would and everything, and I love you for that my Hermione, but... Oh, now she's looking at me funny. All right, I'll send this thing off now. OH! Hi Dan and Emma! You're not crazy, I promise!_"

The rapid words stopped, and the hare dissipated into a mist before vanishing completely. Hermione's giggles caused her parents to look up at her face. "This is so much better than changing a table into a pig," she chuckled.

Squaring herself with a large breath, Hermione looked over to the desk. A hand wave caused the bottle to open, then pour a half glass of whiskey into each. Another stoppered the bottle, then two hands had the glasses float over to her parents. They just stared at them, then her. "Well? Take 'em before I drop 'em!"

They snatched the glasses out of the air, and Dan drained the glass. Emma just stared at it for a second, then looked at Hermione with large eyes. "Please explain what's happening."

Nodding, Hermione scooted backwards in the chair to recline, with her hands together over her belly. "To start with, I need to give you both a bit of a history lesson. However, I need to do this first."

Holding her fist up, they saw it glow white. Hermione smiled sadly, then opened her hand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Her parents were astounded to see a ghost of an otter fly out of her hand. The ghost circled the room and sat on Hermione's lap. She cupped her right hand under it's chin for a moment, then sat back. The otter ghost then flew out the window.

"Hermione! What?" Dan started, but stopped when she held up a finger.

"One more, then the explanation." Hermione repeated the action, and this otter ghost went through the wall to the left of the window. Blinking a bit, Hermione exhaled. "Wow. Been a while since that tired me out," she mumbled. "Okay, while those two are off returning and confirming to Lily and Celeste that they really did just see their son and daughter create a patronus, explanations begin with a history lesson."

Rolling her shoulders, she relaxed into the chair and began talking. "There are two societies in the world. One is what you know, and the other is one you don't. However, with a bit of digging into my family tree, Grammie Celia," she said pointing to her mother, then pointed to her father, "and Grampy Oliver would most likely know about the other society."

"Why would they know?" Dan asked.

She grinned, "Because their parents were a part of it." Dan looked confused, but Emma's eyes went wide. "Mum? Did Grammie Celia tell you stories that are starting to make sense?"

"She did," Emma whispered, causing Dan to stare at her. "I thought they were family fairy tales Gran told me to help me get to sleep."

"Your grandmother knew about this?" Dan asked, then turned to Hermione. "And you're saying my _grandfather_ knew about this?"

Grinning with a nod, Hermione sighed with a bit of relief. This was going to be so much easier now. "Yes, he did. Let me go into the history for a while before you both start bombarding me with questions. Is that all right?"

Getting two nods, she flexed her neck and began. "All right. The society that this one isn't currently aware of went into hiding in the beginning of the Dark Ages, during the height of the Witch Hunts and before the Inquisition. The hiding was reinforced when forty to sixty thousand people were tortured and put to death in a variety of brutal ways that make me nauseous to even think about. Only a third were who they were really after though, which is appalling as well."

Both of her parents made to interrupt, but she held her hand up again. "Please, let me get through this in order, without interruption. It will make this a lot easier on all three of us." Seeing her father nod unhappily, and her mother sigh, she commented, "It gets worse before it gets better."

"All right," Hermione centred herself again. "The current Statute of Secrecy was initially written and drawn up in 1689. It was hashed, rehashed, revised, argued about, and generally gone over with a committee of magnifying glasses before it was approved and officially established in 1692, three years later.

"While the official reason for it was to safeguard a specific part of the overall population, the real reason was to replace the original that was introduced into the Magna Carta in 1370. Now, while you may be familiar with the _Six Statutes_," she finger quoted, "which were added during King Edward III's reign, the 'hidden one'," she again finger quoted, "was the original _Statute of Wizarding Secrecy_. Officially, it was the seventh statute."

Pausing, Hermione rubbed her throat. Holding her hand up, they heard the refrigerator door open and close, then a small bottle of juice flew into the room and into Hermione's hand. "Sorry. Thirsty." A quick glance at her parents while sipping had her realize that they were still a bit gobsmacked. She floated the bottle over to the desk before she continued.

"The main reason for the current Statute, was that the Vatican became aware of the magical society and instigated The Inquisition. This is, in part, due to the fact that the grandson of King Philip II Augustus – _one Alain, the fabled "Forgotten Son of Brittany" and twin brother of Eleanor the "Fair Maid of Brittany" _– had a childish tantrum in public and caused three fourths of the crowd listening to a speech to have their hair turn into smelly green spinach.

"Normally, this could've been countered by several memory altering spells to make people forget it happened. However, the local Bishop of the Catholic Church had already sent a missive to Rome before his memory was tended to. Basically, the French Ministry of the time wasn't fast enough to catch everyone, and that was mostly due to the fact that they had to memory charm over three hundred people. Interestingly enough, and for that reason, research was done to create a memory spell that would affect a group of people instead of one at a time."

Pausing for breath, Hermione continued. "The main reason that Alain was born a wizard was due to several factors, and you can think of this in a similar way to how inheritance occurs through DNA. Both of his parents were squibs. What a squib is…"

"Squibs are people who have parents that have magic, but are born without it," Emma interrupted to the surprise of both her husband and daughter.

"Grammie Celia?" Hermione asked with a brow up.

Noddding, Emma elaborated. "It was one of the things she talked about, yes. I'm sorry. Continue."

"All right," Hermione nodded. "Basically, there's a one in four chance for a child to be born magical if both parents are squibs, but that's an oversimplification. There have been actual muggles, _those without magic_, to have a child born with access to magic, but they are in the minority. Me, for example, I'm born from two squib lines: Granger and Neuville, which are from the so called "extinct" magical lines of Bailiff and Nadal, respectively. In case you were wondering, yes I can claim both of those names, since I am the only one that is magical at the moment." She paused and looked to her upper left, in thought. "I should probably do that when we go to Gringotts, actually."

Shaking herself out of the tangent, she started again. "So, the Statute of Secrecy in basic terms means to separate the magical society from the non-magical, but more specifically to prevent a magical from becoming a reigning monarch. There's a hidden clause that still marries the official magical governments to answer to their respective monarch. But, those countries that either have forsaken and overpowered their reigning monarch, or didn't have one to start with, still officially answer to their non-magical counterpart… such as the President of the United States, the Russian Premier – _when that happens in eighty nine_ – the Prime Minister of France, and other such positions.

"The Minister for Magic of Brittania – _Brittania as in what we would call Wales, England and Scotland_ – is supposed to answer to the Prime Minister of Great Britain... _in theory_."

"In theory?" Dan half said, half asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, the Ministry tends to selectively forget that bit, and only informs the P.M. of basic things. Honestly, they would love to be able to forget that bit of legislation. We'll get to the bad side of the magical world in a bit. We need to focus more on the history before we get to modern politics."

Emma wiped a tear that was drifting down her cheek. "Are you still my baby?" she whispered.

"What?" Hermione squeaked with a start. "Of _course_! I was born Hermione Jane Granger on the 19th of September, 1979! I'm yours! Why?"

Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You were always intelligent, but this is the first time I've heard you speak with the maturity and eloquence of a post graduate." Opening her eyes, she stared at her daughter. "How old are you? How old are you _really_?"

Slumping a bit, Hermione let out a gust of breath she was holding while staring at her knees. "_And people wonder how I'm so smart_," she muttered. Looking up nervously, she gripped her hands together to the point where her knuckles turned white. "Physically, I'm two years old and will be three this September. Mentally, I'm forty five and will be forty six this September. I'm still your little girl, though, and always will be. I promise."

There was a beat of silence, before Dan broke it. "How?"

"Remember the hare that sounded like a woman?" she paused for them to nod. "That was sent by Luna. Her, Harry and I used one of her family spells to send our memories back to this point."

Another beat of silence, this time broken by Emma. "Why?"

Blinking rapidly, Hermione wiped her own escaped tear. "There was a war," she whispered, "and we _lost_." She angrily wiped another tear from her face. "_I promised myself I wouldn't cry_," she grumbled.

Dan got up and went to pick Hermione up from the chair. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. Sitting back down next to his wife, he ran his fingers over her hair. Her voice was soft when she said, "Oh, I missed this."

"What happened?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes. Emma scooted closer to them and rubbed her back when she saw her face. "How bad?"

"The worst," Hermione whispered, shuddering. "The Statute was broken by the magical equivalent of Adolf Hitler, when he assassinated the entire Royal Family and most of the British Ministry."

At her parents' sharp inhales, she nodded. "The line of succession went to the Minister of State for Agriculture and Food. After being read into the Statute, she authorized the Royal Army to invade. It went horribly downhill from there."

Shuddering again, they heard her whisper, "I know, Harry. I know. I'm trying."

Emma looked up and around for another ghost. Not finding it, she looked at Dan, then Hermione. "Sweetheart, are you talking to Harry now?"

"What?" Hermione said with her head snapping up. "Darn. I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"I'm more concerned with exactly _how_ you're talking to him," Dan said. "What is Harry to you? Or Luna?"

Sighing again, Hermione grumbled. "Yes, you win the bet, Luna. Shut it." Looking up, she leaned back to see both of her parents. "You're most likely going to go spare, but Harry is my husband and Luna is our wife." There was a beat, then she whispered. "_Please don't hate me._"

Emma sat back and stared at nothing. "That might explain Aunt Clara," she pondered.

"How so?" Dan asked, not quite sure how to take the fact that his two year old daughter was supposedly married. There was the thought of beating said husband. However, if he was as young as Hermione, then his parents might not think that was such a good idea. He'd look into coercing the father of this Luna into some sort of boycott or something. Fathers of Daughters had to stick together, right?

Emma looked at him. "You wouldn't know since they're gone now, but she lived with Gran and Gramps." She paused in thought, then looked at Hermione. "Polygamy is normal in the magical world?"

"It isn't common, but yes," Hermione whispered, still pensive. "Technically speaking, it would be considered legal bigamy, were it not for the fact that the three of us are soul-bound."

"What does _that_ mean?" Dan asked, a touch hotly. He kicked himself when Hermione shrank back from him. "I'm sorry, love, but this is a lot to take in, and I'm supposed to scare off the suitors until you're at least twenty."

Frowning, Hermione glared at her father. "Not that it would be any of your business, but Harry and I gave our virginities to each other when we were seventeen, thank you very much. Technically, we could've done that at sixteen and not even had to give you a _by your leave_. As it stands now, though, I have to wait bloody _years_ to properly sleep with my husband and wife again! Not to mention putting up with puberty all over again!

"This is no picnic for me either! And stop laughing at me mother! Neither of my spouses can bloody _walk_, for Merlin's sake!" There was a pause, as she looked to the left for a bit, then sighed. "Fine. _Luna_ can't walk. Shut up, Harry. And you can stop laughing too, Luna!"

While Emma was a touch hysterical with her giggles, Dan was even more confused. "How are you three even talking to each other?"

Harrumphing, Hermione scowled, then sighed. "To be soul-bound means being joined by mind, magic and soul. Harry, Luna and I share our souls, our magic, and our minds. What it ends up as, the three of us can talk to each other mentally no matter the distance involved."

"Telepathy?" Dan asked, somewhat appalled at the entire definition.

When Hermione nodded, Emma came out of her giggle fit. "Then what was with those animal ghosts?"

"Proof," Hermione stated. "We needed to prove to our parents that what was happening wasn't just a childish whim of fancy with imaginary friends. Would you have believed anything I said without seeing that?"

"I'm still having trouble," Dan said. "I mean, time travel? This isn't Doctor Who."

"Of course not," Hermione said in a bit of a huff. "This was just with memories, and maybe a touch more. There _is_ a form of magical time travel, but at most it's two months backwards. Anything more would break something with the power requirements."

"And how is this not breaking anything?" Emma challenged. "Isn't there some form of grandfather clause or something?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're thinking of the Grandfather Paradox. One thing that spell doesn't do, is create a paradox. From what I've been able to understand, what we've done is go back to a point in our history and cause a divergence. The history and world we came from is still there, but we're not. Our older bodies might be, but that wouldn't matter in the long run anyway. Our intention was to come back and change things for the better."

"Wouldn't someone else just undo it?" Dan asked, still trying to grasp at reality. "I mean, assuming someone can change the past, then couldn't someone else follow you and change it back?"

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face while Luna was explaining things to her. "No," she eventually said. "While someone else could find our old bodies and discover the spell we did… they _could_ use the spell themselves, but still not get to us. If they went back to a point before we arrived, they would create a divergence to _their own_ different reality and we would still end up here. If they went to a point after we arrived, it would still be to their own history because we already made the divergence into _this_ reality. The only way they would be able to enter this particular reality would be if they participated in the ritual with us. As it is, no one but us three participated."

Emma blinked as something clicked in her head. "The many worlds theory?" At Hermione's nodding, she sighed. "All right. So to bring this down to a somewhat understandable level, you three came back to save the Royal Family?"

Hermione shook her head. "Originally, that would've been what we were after. However, I wanted to go back to before you two died. Then Luna wanted to save her mother, who died when she was nine in a spell crafting accident. After she voiced that, the pair of us turned to Harry, who's parents were murdered on Halloween of '81. Thus, we're here now, where we can hopefully save… _everyone_."

"But that's in two months!" Emma said in a bit of a shout.

Nodding, Hermione was a touch quiet. "The hard part will be convincing Harry's father. We found Albus Dumbledore's personal everlasting diary four years ago from our point of view. In it, he wrote how he conspired to end the war that's going on _right now_ by sacrificing Harry's entire family."

Neither parent said anything, so Hermione continued. "Dumbledore wrote out a false prophesy, and had compelled a known seer to "announce" it while a spy was listening, then gave Frank Longbottom and James Potter loyalty potions to convince them to hide in places that _he_ chose.

"The prophesy he wrote was _just_ ambiguous enough to be believable, since it pointed to two boys that could be the one person that could kill the Hitler wannabe. James and Lily died protecting Harry, while the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity. It took Harry and Neville _years_ to come out of their shells. Neither were expected to survive, but they did. Neville was staying with his grandmother when four of the terrorists found the Longbottoms. They tortured them to get information as to where their leader was. What they didn't know, was that their leader died when he went after the Potters.

"What no one expected, was the fact that Lily, Harry's mum, was an Unspeakable. That's a part of the Ministry that delves into theoretical magic and is sworn to secrecy, hence the title 'Unspeakable'. What's funny, is that she got the idea from Celeste, Luna's mum. They were partners. Lily set up a runic array on the underside of Harry's crib that was activated with Lily's death. When Riddle, _that's the leader of the terrorists_, turned his wand on Harry, the runic array caught the death curse, inverted, amplified, then _reflected_ it back on him in a split second. The result of that atomised Riddle's body and blew out the roof of the Potter's house.

"Of course, the way the whiskered wanker went about things afterwards caused Harry suffering the likes of which no child should ever have to endure. Instead of following the Potter will, Dumbledore sealed it and claimed guardianship over Harry, then sent him to live with Lily's magic hating sister. That was something which both Lily and James said in the will that should only happen if none of the surviving terrorists were able to first. Petunia and Vernon are _**that**_ bad, and shouldn't be allowed to raise children of their own, let alone anyone else's…

"No, I will _not_ hush Harry! They _need_ to know this! He's embarrassed, but the Dursleys should never be allowed near _any_ child. They whipped, starved, and worked him worse than any slave. Harry didn't even know his own _name_ until he went to Primary.

"Then he got his letter to Hogwarts. That's the magic school in Scotland where I met him. He was worse prepared for it than I was, and had no clue as to his heritage or inheritance. School was a mixed bag where they either loved him one week or hated him the next. Sometimes both.

"See, everyone thought _he_ defeated Riddle instead of his mum. Dumbledore planned that by telling the one person who can never keep a secret to save his sweet life. While Hagrid was drowning his sorrows over the deaths of Harry's parents in a pub, he started the rumour that Harry was the one to defeat Riddle, and it grew from there."

"Why would this Dumble person not credit Harry's mother?" Emma asked. Honestly, that confused Dan as well, but Emma beat him to the question.

Sighing, Hermione reached and leaned over. Dan handed her to Emma automatically before she replied. "You know how I said there's a bit of a bad side to the magical world? Well, people perceived to have been born from muggles… _non-magical people_… are treated like third class citizens. Think of it as snobbery against anyone of 'new money' taken to the Nth degree."

"Oh… _Gladys_," Emma said sourly, referring to someone all three of them knew and loathed.

Nodding, Hermione continued. "Yes, but now add in some bigotry. In a similar way to the _National Socialist German Workers' Party_, there's a political faction that is completely against anyone of non-pure magical blood. That includes people born with only one magical parent, those born who's _parents_ weren't born from magical parents, those of mixed magical race, and any other magical or non-magical race. Basically, if they're not human or don't have a magical pedigree that goes back at least seven generations on _both_ sides, they look down on them.

"While I come from two squib lines, I was considered to be a muggleborn the first time. To the purebloods, that's worse than being a squib – who are usually cast from pureblood families when they're discovered to not have any magic of their own. I don't know if that's what happened to Grammie Celia or Grampy Oliver, but it wouldn't surprise me. Actually, it most likely would've happened to Grampy Oliver, since the Bailiff's were English. The rest of his birth family were killed during World War II. Grammie Celia probably left only after she got married in Paris." She paused to look at her mother. "Do you know?"

"She never said anything bad about her parents," Emma said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Then again, she hardly mentioned them at all, so I really wouldn't know, baby."

Dan's protective streak couldn't be held back any more. "I don't want you going to that school."

Looking over, Hermione saw the grim determination on her father's face. "We most likely wont this time. It's not like we actually _need_ to. Well, Harry might."

"You keep saying _we_," Dan complained.

Sighing, Hermione put her small hand on Dan's cheek. "I know you don't like this Dad, but eventually you will come to understand that I am married, both magically and legally."

"You haven't had a ceremony yet," Dan snapped. "Nothing's been signed either!"

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Soul Bonds are legally binding as marriage. And, whether you like it or not, I am a witch and am subject to a different legal system. Granted, this _is_ beyond unusual. But, none of it or this will ever change the fact that you're my daddy."

"You said daddy," he whispered with a relieved sigh. "That's the first time you've said it since you glowed."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "Sorry. For me, it's been decades since I called you that. I know you don't like it, but mentally I'm the same age as your mother."

"That's what I hate about this!" Dan groused. "I'm supposed to be teaching _you_ things, not the other way around!"

Smirking, Hermione tilted her head. "Well, you could try to convince me that Golf is a real sport. I'll even use those mini-clubs on a putting course if you want."

Sputtering, Dan was beside himself. "Golf _is_ a real sport!"

"You keep telling yourself that, dear," Emma quipped with a grin. "Still though, I have to agree. We're supposed to be the ones to teach you things."

Sighing, Hermione hugged Emma's neck. "At least neither of you have to worry about _'The Talk'_ this time. Daddy chickened out while mummy had charts and diagrams. It was _ghastly,_" she said with a full body shudder.

That thought brought both of her parents up short. Looking at his wife, Dan had to ask. "Charts and Diagrams?"

"Colour coded," Hermione stated with thin lips.

"I am _not_ that bad!" Emma complained.

Hermione held up her thumb and forefinger. "Just a bit, but I love you for it. Helped me keep track of homework and revision schedules." She paused, then glared at nothing. "Harry James Potter!"

"What? What'd he say?" Dan asked.

Flushing beet red, Hermione slowly turned her head to stare her mother in the eye. "He said that I got that honestly. Shut it, Luna. You're just as bad as me." There was a beat, then she scowled. "_Dammit_, stop laughing at me!"

"Hermione! Language!" Emma said, appalled.

"Sorry," Hermione said in a grump. "Oh great. Now they're _both_ laughing at me. Thanks a lot. _Yes, Harry_. That's who I got it from. Be quiet."

Dan unsuccessfully stifled his snickers, to which Emma gave him 'the look.' "Oh, stop," he chastised half-heartedly. "You do that every time someone swears around you. Hypocrite."

Wide eyed, Emma complained. "I only do that when I'm in pain!"

"Once a month," Hermione said flatly.

Dan nodded, "Without fail."

"Men are wankers," Hermione imitated.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Which is what you'll be doing for a while if I have anything to say about it," he said in a falsetto.

"Because you aren't getting anywhere near me with that willy," Hermione grinned.

"you bastard," Dan finished with his fake high voice.

While her husband and daughter were chuckling over taking the mickey out of her, Emma scowled. "I'm not cooking for either of you again for a month."

"Fine, I'll cook," Dan said, earning two sets of wide eyes. "What? Midget here can help. Forty Five? _Bound_ to have learned something."

"Shut _Up_ Harry!" Hermione shouted. "You too, Luna! So what if I burn water? I'm not chef inclined like you two. Honestly!"

Mother stared at Daughter. "You can't cook?"

Hunching her shoulders, Hermione grimaced. "Both of you labelled me a menace in the kitchen," she said sheepishly.

Sitting back a bit, Emma sighed in a bit of relief. "Good. Then there's _something_ I can teach you."

Shaking her head rapidly, Hermione was appalled. "No, you don't understand. I'm _horrid_! You tried, Dad tried, Harry and Luna both tried… Even _Winky_ tried, and she's a House Elf! I've been universally declared incompetent in the kitchen and forbidden to even _boil water_ without telling anyone!"

"I have a new project!" Emma announced happily.

Face in her hands, Hermione bent to lean on her mother's shoulder. "_This will only end in tears_," she mumbled while her parents chuckled at her. After a bit, her head popped up. "What was that? Oh. I'll ask. Mum, Dad, would you two mind going to Luna's tonight? Her parents want to meet us."

"Where do they live?" Dan asked.

"Devon."

"That's a bit far to drive tonight, love," Emma said.

Hermione shook her head. "Luna said her father's going to pop over here and temporarily set up the fireplace."

"The fireplace?" Dan asked, completely confused at the apparent non sequitur.

"Oh," Hermione mentally face palmed. "It's called floo travel. I think that's where the idea that Santa Claus enters houses through the fireplace comes from. Basically, it's like a magical doorway or network. Like telephones, you can either talk to a friend through the floo, or actually go there through it."

"_Through_ the fire…" Dan said, unbelievingly.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't get it either, but the floo network actually _pre-dates_ the telephone by a couple of centuries. It's safe enough, though. _Although_…" She trailed off, and looked off in the distance.

"Okay, yeah. It's safe. This isn't going to be on the main network. It'll be a direct connection with Luna's house. Since her father is the head of the Lovegood family, he has the authorization to do temporary connections to his home like this. So, do you want to?"

"What about Harry's parents?" Emma asked.

Hermione looked away again. "His dad's working overtime, so it'll just be him and his mum and they're already there."

Emma and Dan looked at each other. A raised brow from him got a nod from her. Sighing, Dan nodded. "Yeah. If this is real, then let's jump down the rabbit hole together."

Chuckling, Hermione grinned at him. "Oh, you have no idea." She blinked, then raised her eyebrow. "Really? Wow. Okay. Apparently, Mr. Lovegood isn't that bad now." She paused again. "Oh. I understand. Sorry, Luna. Uhm. It would seem that her dad didn't become eccentric until after it was just him and Luna."

"I actually understand that," Dan said. "If I lost either of you, I don't think I'd be all here."

"Love you too, dear," Emma said.

They heard a crack coming from outside, then the doorbell rang. Hermione jumped from her mother's lap and ran to the window, looking out on her tiptoes. "Yep, it's him." As Dan went to answer the door, Emma led Hermione by the hand after him.

Opening the door, the three saw a long blonde haired man in a light brown suede jacket and trousers. "Hello there! Daniel and Emmaline Granger, I presume? Xenophilius Lovegood at your service," he said with a wide smile. "You can call me Xeno." Looking down, he grinned. "Hello Hermione. Nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Emma asked.

The man shrugged. "Well it is for her, isn't it?"

"You believe all this?" Dan said, confused.

Xeno nodded. "Of course! My father went through the end of the sixties three times!" he said with a large, bright smile. "Something about a stock of wood? He never did fully explain it."

Hermione giggled. "Woodstock. Muggle and Squib festival held at a dairy farm in Bethel, New York in the United States. Three days of music, recreational drugs, and the origin of a slew of babies born in 1970."

"That is so wrong," Dan quietly said, staring down at her. "You _really_ shouldn't know that."

"Forty five," Hermione singsonged.

Emma shook her head. "That doesn't make it easier, dear. You're still only two to us."

"So, uhm," Xeno said.

"Oh yes, of course!" Dan said, backing out of the way and letting the man inside. "So, what's all this floo business, then? Fireplace is over there."

Following, Xeno lightly frowned when he saw it. "A touch small, but workable. Would you like me to make it bigger? I can, of course. Being this small will make for an exciting exit, otherwise."

"Meaning?" Dan asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Meaning that coming out this end will most likely have us sliding along the carpet feet first."

Xeno nodded at the description. "Entering from this side isn't a big deal, though. Offer still stands. All it takes is a few wand flicks, and it'll last… _oh_… a couple of days at least before it returns to normal size."

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Dan said with a shrug. "If it isn't a bother."

"No bother at all," Xeno said. Turning to their modest sitting room fireplace, he did a simple enlargement; tilted his head; then adjusted it so that it didn't stick out quite so much from the wall. "There. Easy peasy. Now for the fun bit." His wand then did an intricate dance that only one of the Grangers could make sense of.

Emma and Dan were simply _gaping_ at what happened. The brick-face and bricks themselves seemed to simply inflate with the sound of stone over stone at Xeno's first change. Then another flick had it recede back into the wall. Instead of knee high, it was just over Dan's waist. "Wow," Dan said dryly.

"Don't worry, Dad. You'll get used to it," Hermione said. "_Eventually_."

Xeno finished up with a jab towards the bottom of the fireplace. Logs appeared and immediately caught fire. "There we are!" Turning, he held a small bag out towards Hermione. "I assume you know the address?" he asked with a grin.

Smiling wide, Hermione nabbed a bit of floo powder from the bag. "Don't worry, this is easy! Just toss the powder, say 'The Rookery' loudly and clearly, then walk forward when the fire turns green. Keep your feet moving so you don't fall over on the way out. It's like an escalator or moving walkway at the airport. _Wait, they didn't build that yet._ Just keep your feet moving and don't mind the whirl. 'Kay?"

At their pensive and confused looks, Hermione sighed. "Honestly." Turning, she tossed the powder and raised her voice. "The Rookery!" The floo roared green and she stepped into it, disappearing.

"See? Easy," Xeno said. "Who's next?"

* * *

_**The Rookery – Devon**_

Lily and Celeste looked over at the roar of the floo to see a tiny person spin out of it expertly. Her hair was a bit wild, but she had a wide grin on her face. Turning, she froze when she spotted the dark ginger and blond sitting on the sofa.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Uhm. Don't take this the wrong way, but meeting your in-laws is new to me. Uh… Where are they?"

Lily smirked with an odd look on her face, and waved her over with a finger, before pointing down in between her and Celeste. Stepping closer, Hermione saw them when she came around the chair. Harry was smaller than her, of course, but he was holding Luna, who looked to be only a few months old and positively _tiny_.

Eyes wide and wet, Hermione stumbled over with a babbling run-on sentence. "Harry-Luna-omigod-we-did-it!" Impacting the couch, she crawled up and hugged both of them, then proceeded to cry her eyes out. Harry patted and rubbed her shoulder, murmuring, while Luna reached up to rub her cheek.

The floo roared again, and Emma Granger spun and stumbled out to catch herself on the back of a rather well placed chair. "Oh my, what a ride! Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione cried as she rocked Harry and Luna awkwardly. "Absolutely nothing at all!"

The floo roared again and Dan spun out, landing on Emma and casting them both to the floor. Celeste and Lily instantly erupted in laughter. "Nice landing!" Lily praised in complete amusement.

Turning, Hermione saw her parents on the carpet and giggled through her tears. "You know, you two can work on my non-existant sibling later. When you do though, I expect silencing charms. _Wait, you can't do that. Darn. Joke ruined._ Guess I'll have to rune the doors and windows myself again. That reminds me. Need to get some ward stones for the house. Harry, do you think we could…"

"Breathe, Mione," Harry said with a chuckle. "Yes, we can."

"I'd move out of the way before my husband steps on you," Celeste said, voice full of mirth.

It wasn't a second after Dan helped Emma to her feet and moved to the side, before Xeno spun out of the fireplace. "All here then?" Looking to the dishevelled muggles, he grinned. "No worries. You'll get used to it." Turning his head, he spied a tearful Hermione holding onto little Harry and his baby girl like her life depended on it. "Oh, no tears now! This is a joyful occasion!"

"She's overwhelmed," the boy said, who was still rubbing her back. "I think spinning backwards forty three years would be enough to unsettle anyone, honestly."

"Well, I for one sympathize with my daughter completely," Dan said as he sat down heavily in a chair. "I mean, I wasn't expecting boys to start sniffing around my only daughter for another twelve years at most!"

A green eyed stare from the apparent one year old was completely unnerving to the father. "Daniel Alexander Granger, I would literally _die_ to ensure your daughter's safety. Same goes for Luna. These two are the only ones that have kept me sane for all these years. I owe them _everything_, so please do not construe that I am here for a quick shag or anything of the sort."

"Son, that really wasn't nice," Lily lightly chastised. "Also, mind the language."

Turning his stare to his mother, Harry's voice didn't change. "You may be my mother, but your sister and her bastard of a husband were the ones to 'raise' me. Technically speaking, I'm twenty years older than that man. Hell, so's Hermione for that matter. I wont be condescended to."

"Harry, behave," Hermione quietly scolded when she saw Lily's face paling.

Sighing, Harry deflated. "Yes, dear."

"Good Lord, they really _are_ married, aren't they?" Dan said with a look of pain on his face.

Nodding, Xeno tried to lighten the mood. "For what it's worth, Harry, always remember those two words. It'll save nights on the sofa."

Harry's head went back with a snort, while the adults snickered. "Oh trust me, once was bad enough. I _hated_ that week. These two are the only reason I don't have screaming nightmares."

"Did'n like it eifer," Luna said. "Get crabby wifout my fafrite wahm snorkack."

Hermione looked upset. "I wasn't enough? Honestly."

"Huss," Luna slurred. "You hated it too."

"So? He deserved it," Hermione countered.

It was very odd to see a baby roll her eyes. "You on'y go' you're knick'rs inna twis', b'cuz you could'n coun'er the jins."

Hermione harrumphed. "My hair's enough trouble on its own without someone messing with it!"

"What did you do, Harry?" Lily butted into the conversation.

Her son's smirk was telling. "Uhm…"

"Green – and – Purple!" Hermione enunciated.

"Stripes?" Lily asked.

"Spots!" Hermione complained.

"Ah," Lily said with a sage nod. "It's Remus' fault."

"YES!" Hermione shouted. "Stupid – Twisted – Canine – _Tosser_…"

"Hermione! Language!" Emma scolded. At this, Harry started laughing loudly while Luna giggled.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione complained. "You too, Luna."

"Revenge is sweet," Harry snickered.

Hermione glared at him. "Do you want the sofa again?"

Harry gave her a droll look. "That threat doesn't really hold a lot of weight when a third of us is still in nappies. It's gonna be some time before we can bring back…" he shut his mouth with big eyes. HE would have slapped a hand over his mouth if they weren't already occupied.

"We weren't going to _say_ anything!" Hermione hissed.

"How many?" Celeste asked with a light smile on her face.

"Uhm," Harry said intelligently. "Two. One each."

Seeing the somewhat sad smiles on the women's faces, Dan was confused. "Two what?"

Celeste smiled while Lily was trying not to hyperventilate. "Grandbabies, Dan."

"Oh good lord," Dan complained.

Emma looked fit to be tied. "Not before I'm forty! _Please_?"

Hermione stared at her parents, then smirked. "No promises."

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Dan shouted.

She wasn't having that, and countered her father just as loudly. "Hermione Jane _Potter_, thank you very much! If you want to push it, I can have Moody here in a flash!"

"Oh please, not him." Lily said with pain on her face. "He's too damned paranoid."

Hermione paused, thinking, then Harry spoke up. "Tonks isn't even in Hogwarts yet. Shack might be a trainee at this point. Jugson, Yaxley, Runcorn and Dawlish are right out for being Deeters. Oh, wait! Dad's an Auror! So's Sirius! And they'll be on our side too! Well, once we get them flushed first."

Grinning, Hermione nodded. "Didn't even think about the obvious, there, Harry."

"Wait," Lily interrupted with steel in her voice. "Jugson, Yaxley, Runcorn and Dawlish are Death Eaters?"

Harry and Hermione both looked up at Lily with wide eyes. "Yeah," Harry said. "So's Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair, Travers, Wilkes, Selwyn Senior and Junior, (_Sorry Mrs. Lovegood_) Rosier, all of the Lestranges, Nott Senior, Mulciber, Malfoy (_duh_), Karkaroff, Goyle, Crabbe… I know I missed some. Mione?"

"The Carrow siblings," Hermione joined in. "Avery, Gibbon, Regulus _but he recanted and died over it_, Rowle, Snape, Greyback but he isn't marked, neither is Umbridge, Scabior or Lady Malfoy… You know, I'm not certain Narcissa has any choice in the matter since Lucius is the Dork Lord's right hand. She might after '94, but I don't know about now. Greengrass wasn't, but he was extorted gold to keep his family out of the line of fire. There's also Parkinson for certain, but Pansy's betrothal to Draco had a slave clause in it, so… I wonder if that's why Sirius said Bella was such a nice girl before she married Lestrange?"

"It's a possibility," Harry offered with a shrug. "Still though, she tortured Neville's parents into insanity and killed Sirius, so I'm still going to curse first and ask questions never."

"Bellatrix killed Sirius?" Lily shrieked.

Harry nodded. "In '96, so there's a ways yet. Besides, we still have to stop him from going after the traitor and getting thrown in camp hell for thirteen years without a bloody trial."

"Harry," Lily said slowly and quietly. "This is very important. If you know who the traitor or spy is in the Order, _please_ tell me."

"_Wormtail_," Harry and Hermione snarled at the same time.

"Peter?" Lily said with wide eyes. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Mum, _Snivellous_ convinced the bloody rat to join up in '78!" Harry shouted. "Every Order member who _died_ since then was HIS FAULT! Thanks to Snively's_ Loyalty Potions_, the manipulative old bastard Fumblemore convinced Dad _and_ Sirius to swap secret keepers with Pettegrew. You and Dad died on Halloween! _THIS YEAR_! The Rat led the Dark Tosser right to the bloody house!"

Lily could only gape, while Hermione held Harry tight as he broke down. Celeste leaned over to help Luna up as she struggled to get closer to Harry. The little blond then kissed him repeatedly on his cheek.

"Oh my God," Lily breathed. "We can't go back to the cottage. Dumbledore recast the Fidelus _yesterday_!" Wiping her face, she stared at her little boy. "Are you certain Dumbledore is behind this?"

Breathing heavily, Harry couldn't answer, so Hermione did it for him. "Lily Marie Potter nee Evans," she said quietly, "Luna and I found Dumbledore's private diary four years ago from our point of view." She pulled back from Harry just enough to look up at the dark ginger haired lady. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is darker than even _Gellert Grindewald_ ever thought to be, which shouldn't be any surprise since the two were lovers at the turn of the century. Remember your history. Grindewald's mantra for getting Hitler to exterminate the Jews and Muggleborns was _'It's for the Greater Good.'_ Now tell me, my Lady, what does Dumbledore preach when he gives orders that do not make any sense whatsoever?"

"Oh dear Merlin," Celeste said under her breath.

Panting herself now, Lily whispered through her hands, "It's for the Greater Good. Oh, God."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead, then looked back to his mother. "When does Sirius and James get off duty tonight? Did you leave a note?"

Nodding, Lily wiped her face. "Yes, and it said where we'd be for most of the evening. Since it's Celeste, it isn't that unusual. We are partners after all."

Turning to the blond, Hermione relayed the question that Luna was asking her in her head. "Mrs. Lovegood…"

"Celeste, sweetie," she interrupted.

Smiling pensively, Hermione nodded. "Celeste. Do you have any flushing potions stocked up?"

"Yes we do," Xeno said from his chair. "Why?"

"Dad and Sirius need to be flushed," Harry explained. "They've been given a highly potent loyalty potion that's keyed to Dumbledore. So has Frank Longbottom for that matter, but I've no idea where he is."

"He's Amelia Bones' partner," Celeste said. "They usually squad with James and Sirius under Mad-Eye."

Nodding, Hermione turned her head to look at her parents, who were still a bit overwhelmed, then Xeno, then back to Celeste and Lily. "This really needs to be done quickly and quietly. It wouldn't surprise me if there were tracking charms to ensure that the Potters were still staying in Godric's Hollow. I'd recommend moving them to something else and leaving them at the cottage. After James and Sirius are cleared of potions, they will most likely want to eviscerate Snape, Dumbledore _and_ Pettegrew. I'd advise against that."

"Why?" Lily questioned the girl's sanity.

"The three of us came up with a plan, mum," Harry said. "We need to get Dad and Padfoot cleared, and most of all _calm_. Knowing what's coming, we need to recreate the events that lead the Dork Lord to the cottage. In the original history, the runic scheme you and Celeste thought up worked brilliantly. Still though, I don't want to sacrifice you or dad if I can bloody well help it. Dumbles sealed the Potter Will, proclaimed himself my guardian, and left me on the Dursleys' stoop like a crate of milk."

Hermione picked up where he left off. "Harry spent ten years being routinely beaten, starved, and worked harder than a Malfoy House Elf. He arrived at Hogwarts weighing barely five stone, if that much, and was the shortest person in our year-group. He was mistaken for a firstie when we were in third year for pities sake. The malnutrition he suffered completely stunted his growth. He made it to five foot five and stopped."

The vibrating of the sofa caused Harry and Hermione to look to Lily with wide eyes. Her hair was slightly puffed out, and there was a light glow surrounding the iris of her green eyes. "I'll bloody kill her," she hissed. "I'll turn her inside out and dip her in a vat of salt." Breathing heavily, she stood up and started pacing. "That fat bastard and the stick bitch are going to die!" Lily ended up shouting.

"Mum!" Harry shouted. "Calm Down! It hasn't happened yet!"

The fierce look of protectiveness Lily turned on her son stunned him speechless. "And it _never_ will," she growled. "I'll protect you till my last breath."

Blinking rapidly, Harry's voice was shaky. "Don't let it be two months from now, mum. For the love of God, _please_!"

Coming to herself, Lily inhaled sharply and rushed back to the couch. Not wanting to split the kids up, but really wanting to hold her son, Lily compromised by hugging all three of them close. "I'll do everything in my power, Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" Harry blinked in confusion.

Eyes wide, Lily was appalled. "Harry, that's your _name_."

Blinking, Harry looked away, lost, confused and increasingly angry. Hermione filled in what he couldn't. "Harry didn't even know his name was Harry until they called roll the first time he was in Primary, my Lady. It doesn't surprise me that his full name was kept from him as well. Hard to swear vows or sign legal documents if you don't know your own name."

Fighting her fury, Lily took a deep breath and stuffed it behind her occlumency. "Harry, look at me. Your father and I named you Hadrian Iacomus Potter. You are the fourth Potter with this name. Your name is Hadrian Iacomus Potter the Fourth."

Staring into the same eyes he usually saw in a mirror, Harry was speechless and reverted to swearing. "Bloody hell," he said under his breath.

"Harry, language," Hermione said slowly and quietly through her own tears, which caused him to snort and giggle.

Turning his head, Harry kissed Hermione soundly on the lips. "I love you, Mrs. Potter." Turning the other way, he snorted when he saw Luna already puckered and waiting her turn. Pecking her lips, he said, "I love you as well, Mrs. Black."

Celeste and Lily both started from the sweet scene in front of them. "Black?" they both asked.

Nodding, Hermione explained. "Sirius named Harry his successor. While it wasn't necessary for our three way marriage, it was rather convenient, when addressing either of us by title while we were in the same room."

"Well, Arcturus isn't dead yet, I don't think," Lily said.

"That's right," Harry said. "He died in '91. Or will die, rather."

Celeste tilted her head to see him better. "Do you know how?"

"Old age, supposedly," Hermione said. "Considering the fact that we can live well into our second century, I don't think that's likely."

"I beg your pardon?" Emma spoke up.

"Mum, I may have been forty five before we came back, but I didn't hardly look old enough to drink liquor. Thanks for that, by the way," she said with a smile. She turned and ruffled Harry's hair. "Hubby was salt and pepper though. Not too sure why, but it _was_ rather delicious," she said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't need to hear this," Dan complained.

Frowning, Lily scanned her son's raven head of hair. Turning it about with her fingers, she couldn't imagine the dark reddish hues being slighted that way. "Your grandfather didn't start to go grey until his late sixties, and he sat the Potter Wizengamot Seat for thirty years."

Seeing Harry's hair a bit more clearly, Hermione was stunned. "Uh, Harry? Why do you have red highlights in your hair?"

"He always had them," Lily said in confusion.

"No I didn't," Harry said, confused. "It's always been black as midnight. Everyone said I was the spitting image of dad with your eyes, glasses and everything."

"Sweetheart, your father only wears glasses for the special features," Lily said warily. "Night Vision; Mage Sight, Distance, etcetera. Are you telling me you wore glasses so you could actually _see_?"

"His eyesight was pretty horrendous," Hermione said with a nod. "Using polyjuice, I had to have a duplicate set of his glasses to see four feet in front of me."

Lily was shaking her head. "No, that's not right. Andi checked him over thoroughly on his birthday and his vision came up perfect."

Frowning, Harry started to think. This brought a gasp out of Hermione and a squawk of protest out of Luna. Looking at Lily with righteous indignation, Hermione was fit to be tied. "My Lady, I'm sorry but your sister's life is forfeit and I'm going to kill her."

"Slow'y," Luna tacked on. Her little face scrunched in outrage almost made Lily snicker. Celeste too, for that matter. She was leaning over the triad from the side and saw her daughter clearly.

"Why…" Lily asked in a growl.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to protest. "Mione, Luna, don't. It's over and done with, and will not even happen in the first place this t–" He was interrupted with Hermione's hand over his mouth.

"Your dear sister's favourite pastime was to whack your son on the back of the head with a cast iron frying pot," Hermione hissed. "And just what part of the brain is that?"

"Vision." Lily looked murderous. "How often?"

"Maybe once a month," Hermione explained over Harry's loud protests in his wives' heads. "Hush Harry. This isn't going to go away until we deal with it. Ignoring it will not make it go away. Now, why the bloody devil did you not talk to us about this before now?"

Luna softly answered when Harry couldn't. "Id would have made id real."

"Oh, baby," Lily leaned over again. "Girls, can I hold my son?" Celeste retrieved her daughter while Hermione backed up a bit. Harry didn't say anything as he was picked up and held close. Swaying side to side, Lily cried silent tears. After a few moments, Harry's arms went around her neck and everyone could see his silent sobbing.

Sitting cross legged on the sofa, Hermione had her fists in her lap with angry tears going down her face. The only reason she wasn't demanding to hug her husband was because of the sense of relief she was getting from him over being held by Lily.

Dan didn't know what to feel at this point. His little girl was two and forty five at the same time, married… _twice_. And, he couldn't even hate the little bastard for it. There was no way he could hate the infant, but just hearing how Harry's life had been? Lost, he looked to his wife to find her quietly crying herself. She noticed his look and reached over to hold his hand. How in the hell does anyone deal with something like this?

Xeno wasn't any better than Dan was, but for different reasons. One, his wife and daughter had tear trails going down their cheeks. He never liked it when Celeste cried because it was completely against the laws of nature to see such a thing. That his daughter was crying as well, even if it was for someone else was truly difficult to see.

Everyone was torn out of the moment when the fire turned green and a bell sounded. "Hello the house!" James called out. "Xeno? 'Leste? Lils?"

Lily glanced at the wand over Celeste's ear, and felt the holster on her own forearm. Hermione got Celeste's attention and held her hand out while looking at her wand. Celeste grinned and pulled another wand from a holster around her left calf and handed it to the little girl. Smiling with a nod, Hermione held it under her left arm and squared herself.

Xeno caught the transfer and nodded at his wife. Standing, he moved over to the floo. "Hello James! What's the news? Any stories?"

"Nothing printable I'm afraid," James chuckled. "Mind if Sirius and I pop over? I haven't seen Lils in two days and am in desperate need of a snog."

"Sorry, but you're not my type," Xeno deadpanned. Sirius could be heard laughing. Grinning, Xeno nodded. "Yes, you two scoundrels can come through."

"Hey! I resemble that," they heard Sirius.

Backing out of the way, Xeno stood to the side whilst palming his wand behind his back.

The floo died out, before roaring green again with James Potter spinning out of it. "Hello all!"

Before he could move, the floo roared again with a spinning Sirius colliding with his best friend. Like Dan and Emma before, the pair spun flat onto the carpet with a loud thud.

"Padfoot, I keep telling you this, but I'm hopelessly devoted to Lily. This man crush has just got to stop."

"Oh, shut up Prongs and get off."

"I don't think of you that way!" James shouted, much to the laughter of everyone else. "Besides, who's pinning who to the floor, Mutt?"

"Gah!" Standing up rapidly, Sirius had a sheepish look on his face. "It isn't what it looks like, honest."

"I dunno," Dan said with a grin. "Heard you two _were_ partners."

"As in life partners?" Hermione asked innocently. "It's all right. You don't have to hide in the cupboard. It's dark there, after all."

Brought up short, Sirius just stared blankly at the wide eyed, two year old girl on the sofa. He had no come back that was allowable for young ears and found himself completely out of his depth. Instead, he deflected. "Hello there. Do I know you?"

She still smiled innocently, much to Lily's amusement. The redhead turned to Sirius. "If I have to neuter you, Black, I will. I protect my own."

* * *

_**A/N** *Clontarf is an Irish Whiskey brewed by the Clontarf Whiskey Company Ltd., and is distributed by Castle Brands Inc. in Dublin, Ireland. I have not sampled it before, but would like to._

_Closing this off now, since I'm crashing Libreoffice with too many words. (oi)_


	2. Fortunam Iuuare

_**"Temperatio Temporalis"  
**__Chapter Two  
- Fortunam Iuuare -_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I don't own squat, save for the plot. I know it's not as long, and I'm sorry. I actually wanted this on the end of the first chapter, though.  
_

* * *

_**The Rookery – Devon**_

_Brought up short, Sirius just stared blankly at the wide eyed, two year old girl on the sofa. He had no come back that was allowable for young ears and found himself completely out of his depth. Instead, he deflected. "Hello there. Do I know you?"_

_She still smiled innocently, much to Lily's amusement. The redhead turned to Sirius. "If I have to neuter you, Black, I will. I protect my own."_

* * *

Sirius turned a gimlet eye at Lily, which was his usual response to threats towards his masculinity. In the meantime, James chuckled along with the others in the room and moved around his best mate to get to his wife. Just the sight of her holding their son did wonders for his mood. However, when Harry turned to look at him, he saw tear tracks going down his face. That disturbed him, as Harry hardly ever cried.

"Here, now. What's the matter little man?" James asked as he leaned over to give Lily a quick kiss. Looking back to his son, he saw a rather angry expression. "What's wrong, son?"

Harry's hand reached out and grabbed the middle bar of his glasses and pulled. James reacted quickly and helped him take them off. "Sorry. Forgot you don't like them. Now what's wrong?"

"Da," Harry said, letting go of the glasses. Hand free, he reached out to touch the side of his father's face. "Lub yoo."

"Love you too, Harry," James said with a grin, while lightly ruffling his son's hair.

Lily smiled at the sight of her husband turning to absolute _goo_. The silly grin he was sporting only came out for her before, and now appearing for their son. Smirking at the sight, she was the only one who saw the hint of red light coming in between Harry's hand and James' cheek, before her husband collapsed backwards on the floor.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted as he leapt forward to catch his friend. He didn't see Harry pointing at him, but did catch the hint of red light before his world turned black.

There was a beat of silence as everyone gaped at the pair on the floor. Dan and Emma alternated between staring at the men and the toddler in Lily's arms. Celeste simply blinked in confusion, while her husband's eyes got even larger than they normally were.

It was Hermione's harrumphing sigh that broke the silence. "Show off," she mumbled.

"Worked, didn't it?" Harry piped up with a grin. "Got those flushers, Mrs. Lovegood?"

Snapped out of their state, Xeno said he'd get them and left the room. Emma's question of what happened went unanswered for a bit, while Lily openly stared at her son in complete shock.

Harry matched his mother's green eyed stare with his own in a 'well practised' look of pure innocence. "Constant Vigilance?" he asked with a slow grin.

An involuntary snort came out of Lily, which brought a snerk from Celeste, which then turned into near hysterical laughter. "You little snot," Lily said through her chuckles. Harry smiled wide, with his head lightly vibrating in amusement.

* * *

Outside, in what would be considered the back garden, the Grangers and Celeste sat with the children while watching the doings. Dan was in between his wife and daughter, while Celeste was next to Harry, who was holding Luna again. The giggling infant was matched by Harry and Hermione's matching wide grins as they held on to one another.

What had the kids amused and the muggles confused, was the sight before them. Lily had levitated James out back, while Xeno did the same with Sirius. With a conjured divider between the two pairs and a modesty obscuring haze between them and the observers, Lily and Xeno divested James and Sirius of their clothing.

Even though she was just as confused as her husband, Emma wanted to quantify what was happening. "So, while I understand what 'flushing' means, why do they need to be disrobed for the… _potion_ to work?"

Instead of immediately going into a lecture, Hermione let Celeste handle the explanations. "It has to do with the body's response to expunging the foreign potions. If it was a recent thing, then all one would need to do would be to sit on the toilet with a bucket in front of them, as it would quite literally come out both ends.

"With long-standing potions exposure, though, a flushing agent will also cause the potion or potions to come out of a person's pores like perspiration," Celeste continued. "So, in addition to the mess that would occur normally, it would quite literally soak their clothing. While it is rather simple to clean clothes, some things can be difficult to get out completely in the wash."

Emma nodded, while Harry tacked on his own observation. "Plus, it'll be easier to detect items on their person that would have tracking charms, which is what mum's doing – I think." Turning his head up to look at Celeste, he asked her a direct question. "Does it bear stating that the entrances to the Department of Mysteries dispel any and all forms of tracking?"

Startled, Celeste looked down. "No it doesn't. Would it be fair to assume that you were a part of it?"

"All free of us were," Luna said without opening her eyes. Only after Harry and Hermione smirked, did she open them up in a bit of a scowl. "Huss. No deef makes id hard do dalk."

"I think it's adorable," Hermione said as she reached over to play with Luna's dimples. Eventually, Luna's scowl faded. Harry's kisses to the top of her lightly fuzzed head helped with her frustration too.

Meanwhile, Lily had to have a bubble charm up to avoid the foulness of what was leaking out of her husband. She kept her temper in check behind her occlumancy barriers as she went over each item of clothing. Two tracking charms were immediately found and moved to a small rock. A proven hunch had her nearly swearing, as she found a third on James' Heir Ring. That one was difficult to move, but she was able to in the end.

On the other side of the divider, Xeno was similarly methodical. The only difference was in the amount of trackers found and relocated. Two quick spells had another rock tapped. He had to have a bubble head charm as well, as the mess simply reeked.

A thorough _scorgifying_, along with quick blasts of soap and water, both men were cleaned up and redressed. Everyone then proceed back in the house, with Lily and Xeno levitating the other two. Once inside, Hermione suggested they tie them to chairs to keep them from doing anything stupid. Harry suggested calming draughts, but that was discouraged as being too soon to the flushing potions to be effective.

* * *

James and Sirius knew they were in trouble. Each had a sixth sense about them that said their brother in all but blood was sitting next to them. Both men were groggy, had a hell of a headache and hoods over their heads. Oh, then there was the highly disturbing sensation of being thoroughly tied to the chairs they were sitting in to contend with as well.

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered. A grunt confirmed what he sensed. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Another grunt agreed with that assessment. "_Pants_," he grumbled.

Snickers worried the pair of them. They could tell there were at least three people in the room with them. However, a heaving sigh in front of them alarmed both. "Lils?" James said in a hush.

"Only you two would be stupid enough to ingest anything while in close quarters with Severus," Lily said in a voice full of disappointment. "Now, before I remove those hoods, you two are going to answer a simple question."

The tenseness of both men slacked as they relaxed into their chairs. This wasn't a Death Eater trap. However, they then tensed up again when they realized that they were at Lily's _complete mercy_. "Ah, shit," James swore.

"Language," a tiny and high pitched voice said from their far left. That was followed by light giggling that both of them recognized. "Well, it seems you get it honestly, dear," the young voice continued.

"Absolutely," another young voice said. The fact that they recognized this voice was in complete contrast to the complexity of the word that was spoken.

Sirius turned his head in their general direction, then pivoted to his right, where he would've seen James if he didn't have a hood over his head. "Uh, Prongs? I think we're in trouble."

"Definitely," Lily said, snapping both men upright. "Now, I'm going to ask a question. Whomever gives the right answer will have their hood removed."

James, in an attempt to be placating, spoke in an overtly innocent voice. "What's the question, dear heart?" That got more snickers from their far left.

Rolling her eyes, Lily decided to get it over with. "James; Sirius; Where is the best place for us to hide from the Dark Bastard?"

Unknown to the men, Hermione's eyes went wide at Lily's profanity. Through their bond, she told her wife and husband, _'Apparently, you get it from both sides, Harry.'_

At the same time, James and Sirius replied in a very twin like response: "Rowan Hill."

"Oops, it appears that we have a tie," Lily said with a smirk. "Now for the tie breaker, a follow-up question: "Why the _devil_ were we in Godric's Hollow?"

"Uhh," James said rather intelligently. "That's a rather good question, love." He turned his head to the left. "Any ideas, Paddy?"

"Not really," Sirius said with a shake of the head. "Other than the fact that Dumbledore insisted on it, I don't have a ruddy clue. The house wards are better than Hogwarts, so that part doesn't make any sense."

Arms crossed and grinning in triumph, Lily was preening. "Exactly. The wards can even be configured into a more effective Fidelus. So the question remains: _Why_?"

Shaking his head, James was flying blind… literally. "Lils, I don't have a bloody clue. It made sense a while back, but I have no idea why. What's the punchline?"

There was a pause before Lily laid it out to the pair. "Both of you had been administered loyalty potions that were keyed to Dumbledore. And, if that isn't bad enough, _Severus_ brewed them."

"Snivellous?" Sirius said in an unmanly high pitch. "I'll bloody kill the grease stain!"

James struggled against the ropes binding him. "Not if I get a hold of him first!"

A noise-cracker spell stopped them both from wriggling. Lowering her wand, Lily shook her head. "Now you know why you two are tied down. I will not let either of you up, unless you agree to not go immediately after them. To give you both a bit of incentive, the Marauders are going to prank the _shite_ out of them _and_ the Dark Bastard."

"Leave that loser and marry me," Sirius said, breathy voice full of admiration.

James shook his head. "No way in hell. Besides, what would Amelia say?"

"Oh, be quiet," Sirius grumbled.

"Do I have your Marauder Oaths?" Lily asked them.

Together, they intoned. "We solemnly swear."

Their hoods were whipped off, and they blinked rapidly in the light to find that they were in the middle of the Lovegood's main sitting room. The sight of the victorious dark ginger had them both grinning pensively. "Lils?" James prodded, "What's this all about? Why would the headmaster dope us?"

"Short answer?" Harry said, gaining their stunned attention. "He's after the Potter Vaults. Long answer is that he wants to be known as the new Merlin. Defeating two Dark Lords in one lifetime would cement that in his mind, the arrogant arse."

"Language!" Hermione said, thumping his arm.

Harry turned to look at her. "If they can swear, I can swear. I'm already on at least eleven years of no nookie, so give me something I can do to compensate." His voice was as pleading as the look on his face.

The two uninformed Marauders openly stared as Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder in placation, then proceeded to give him a healthy and rather _adult_ open mouthed kiss.

"We've missed something," Sirius slowly stated the obvious.

Nodding, James was in full agreement. The sight of his son's dreamy face as the girl pulled back from him was completely amusing, however. "I don't remember signing a wedding contract," he deadpanned.

"Wouldn't hold if you did or tried to," Hermione said with a grin. "Can't contract an already married person without their consent. So, no going to the Weasleys, mister," she shook a finger in his general direction.

James blinked. "Aside from the fact that their six kids are all _boys_, how in the world are you two already married?"

It was Harry's turn to blink. "Oh, that's right. Ginny won't be born til August. Still, the statement stands. No bartering my favours for alliances. It's bad form and completely against the Potter Motto."

"_Fortunam Iuuare_?" James asked in a look of complete confusion.

Harry shook his head with a grin. "_Figuli Facere Non Ordinarius_."

Laughter sparked from everyone except Emma. "My Latin seems to be a bit rusty. What was that?"

Hermione looked at her mum with a light smile. "_Fortunam Iuuare_ was the Potter Motto, which meant 'Fortune Favours the Bold'. We changed it to '_Figuli Facere Non Ordinarius_,' which means 'Potters Don't Do Normal'."

James was suddenly rather keen. "What do you mean, you changed it?" he asked, somewhat accusingly.

"I was the only one left, Dad," Harry explained. "Well, that was until I married these two beauties, of course," he said while squeezing Hermione close and slightly lifting Luna with his left arm.

"Time turner accident?" Sirius asked, completely missing the 'only one left' part.

Hermione shook her head. "Intentional Lovegood Ritual. Promise you wont run off, and we can talk about it over dinner or something." Pausing, she blinked and grinned at Luna. "Good idea. Between the five of them, they should be able to cast it. Midnight would be best, I think."

"Cast what, dear?" Lily asked.

"The Fidelius for The Rookery," Harry said with a grin.

* * *

James shook his head. The late dinner explanations from the kids were too mind boggling. Xeno's agreement with them was the only reason he accepted it, and that was still stretching his sanity.

Time Travel.

Gods.

While they weren't forthcoming with a lot of details, his son and apparent _daughters-in-law_ did give a general overview of the reasons they made the trip. He thought Voldemort was insane before, but assassinating the Royals just proved how deep into madness the dark bastard went.

Then on top of everything, was finding out that Dumbledore was a Dark Lord hiding in plain sight. He never would've thought that before. However, the accusations that the Headmaster was responsible for his parent's death did make sense after a fashion. Charles Potter _was_ rather vocal in the alliance. That, and he was all for using deadly force against the Death Eaters, which was against Dumbledore's policy.

It also made sense with Dumbledore's advice for James not to claim the Potter Head of House Ring. As proxy, Dumbledore voted a huge block in the Wizengamot. Claiming the ring would change the entire political landscape. They eventually decided to have James claim it anyway in secret, as his 21st birthday was in a few weeks. The Goblins would honour that decision, as long as their profit margin was high enough, of course.

To say that James Potter and Sirius Black were upset over the news was like saying a herd of Hippogriff running over you would leave you with slight bruising. It took a body bind from Lily to keep Sirius from leaving in a murderous rage. Charles and Dorea were the parents Sirius always wanted.

All further planning was set aside for the following morning, as everyone would be completely spent after the ritual was over. Thankfully it was a Friday evening, as the Grangers wouldn't need to be anywhere. Celeste insisted on everyone staying the night, and set aside rooms for everyone.

The most shocking bit, _or not so shocking_, was that Hermione and Harry refused to sleep anywhere without each other or Luna. Celeste ended up expanding Luna's crib, while the Potter Elves retrieved clothing and other necessities for everyone.

Looking around the main living area, James mentally went over the spell that they were about to undertake. The three children were in the centre of the cleared area, with Luna lightly napping, while the five magical adults surrounded them in a circle. Lily was on James' left, with Sirius on his right. Xeno was next to Sirius, while Celeste was between Xeno and Lily. Only the Grangers were outside of things, simply observing through their yawns.

"We ready for this?" Sirius asked as he looked at everyone. They'd gone over the spell twice without wands. Xeno would start it, James would go next, then Celeste, Sirius and Lily, ending with all five of them incanting part of the last.

Xeno smiled at his wife, then at the others. "Once again, thank you all for this." Squaring himself, he waited till the others held up their wands before he began. Magic enhanced everyone's voice.

"**Defendat Omnes A Nocentibus,"** Xeno started.

"**Maneant Illi Intus Occulti,"** James intoned, causing a slight breeze in the room.

"**Averte Volentibus Nocentibus,"** Celeste said in a lilting voice, increasing the pressure of magic.

"**Hoc Loco Oblivioni,"** Sirius continued the spell. Making the air feel quite heavy.

"**Abscondere Intra Animam Hadrian Iacomus Potter,"** Lily's voice echoed with the air whipping around them all.

Together, the five pointed their wands at Harry. Each said one word of the final incantation – _patterned as before in a pentagram_ – starting with Xeno and ending with Lily.

Xeno: **"Occultum!" **

James: **"Fideles!"**

Celeste: **"Permanere!"**

Sirius: **"Licet!"**

Lily: **"Eis!"**

A stream of white mist emanated from each wand and entered Harry. He inhaled sharply, before finishing the ritual. **"The Rookery lies in Devon, between Shining Hills and The Burrow."** His adult voice startled everyone, including himself.

To an outside observer, the tower that resembled a rook from a chess set simply disappeared. The surrounding grounds appeared to shrink, drawing the outside land in. The ripping noise that it caused was quite loud, if anyone other than those inside were to hear it, of course.

There was a moment of silence that broke with Dan's whisper. "…wow." Emma just nodded in agreement.

Sirius summed everything up with his usual nonchalant wit. "Okay, kids. I'm knackered. Where's my bed?"

"You're single," Celeste grinned tiredly at him and thumbed at the couch behind her.

Blinking, Sirius looked at it with a bit of a frown. "Bugger."

"Language," Hermione said through a huge yawn.

James looked at the three kids and didn't know what to think. Technically, his son was over twice his age, no matter what he looked like. Remembering how he taught him how to ride that training broom put a small smile on his face. It was a tired and sad smile, but it was there. Seeing him hold his infant wife while his toddler wife rested her head on his shoulder got him moving. "Okay, I know you three are all older than us, but you're still kids. Time for bed."

Harry and Hermione didn't argue, and Luna was already asleep. The mothers swept their respective child up into their arms and followed Celeste up the stairs.

The three wizards were blinking tiredly when Dan got their attention. "So, this Fidelius is like a blind?" At their blank expressions, he elaborated. "Sorry. I served at Her Majesty's Pleasure in the Royal Marines, SBS. That spell hid the house?"

"More than that," Xeno said with a nod. "It made anyone that ever knew about our home to completely forget where it is."

Dan blinked. "Handy. So, what was that mist that went into Harry?"

Grinning, Sirius chuckled. "He's the only one besides Xeno here that can tell anyone where this place is. That mist was the combined knowledge of this location from anyone alive that knew of it. With the state of the war as it is, Harry is the only one that could tell anyone, as he's the designated secret keeper. Well, Xeno too, but he owns the place…"

"And he won't tell anyone where he lives," Dan finished with a nod. "All right, but what about us?"

James stretched his back out with a bit of a keening groan. "Well, we can talk about this place all we want. However, if there's a chance that someone is listening in, the spell itself prevents us from even speaking the location. We can talk about it with each other of course, but if we're in public or even if there's someone eavesdropping, none of us will be able to say where The Rookery is."

"Understood," Dan said with another nod, reverting to his military background.

"Any idea what this plan of theirs is?" Sirius asked, flopping onto the couch.

James and Xeno shrugged, but Dan had a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry looked me in the eye when they mentioned it." That confused the wizards, but got Dan thinking about it.

* * *

At a bit after three in the morning, Hermione was roused from Luna's adult mental voice._ "Oh, Gross."_

Blinking her eyes open, she regarded the tiny blonde on her chest. Harry was curled up next to her on her left, slightly drooling on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she mentally prodded Luna. _"What's the matter, sweetie?"_

There was a grumble, which sounded odd coming from a baby. _"I'm barely three months old, and just discovered that I hate nappies."_

"_Huh?"_ was Hermione's confused response, before she realized. _"Oh!"_ Giggling, she levitated Luna up a bit and flicked her fingers, vanishing the mess. It was a trick she learned from Daphne Greengrass of all people, vanishing waste while leaving the nappy in place. _"There you go, sweetie. Better?"_

"_I will be once I get control over that."_ Luna sighed as she came to rest on Hermione again. _"Thank you. Oh wonderful. I want pudding, now."_

The door to the nursery opened, and a bleary eyed Celeste tiptoed into the room. She grinned at them and saw that Hermione was awake. "Everything okay?" she whispered.

"Just changed her," Hermione replied just as quietly with a grin. "She's wanting pudding now, though."

Chuckling, Celeste shook her head. "That's a daytime food." The whimpering infant looked up at her with wide pleading eyes. "Oh, no dear. As much as I hate to admit it, you're not that innocent any more."

"Snokaks," Luna grumbled in a pout.

Reaching in, Celeste hefted her baby up to her shoulder. "Up you get, love." The glint in her eye caused Hermione to start giggling.

"_What's the matter?"_ Luna asked her. Then, seeing where her mother was sitting down, as well as the removal of a certain garment, she realized. _"Oh, no. No, no, no, no."_

Celeste distracted Luna with her fingers, to get past her fussing, then grinned when she latched on. The initial grimace Luna had on her face changed to wide eyes that looked up at her. The look of astonishment was amusing, as was the slight shrug before her baby closed her eyes and settled in.

Hermione's giggles increased when she heard, _"Wait! No! This is Wrong! I … Hold on … Yummy! Oh well."_

Looking over to the quietly shaking toddler, Celeste grinned. "Everything okay over there?"

Turning on her side, Hermione felt Harry clamp himself to her back. "We celebrated her forty fourth birthday a few months ago," she whispered. "What you're doing now had her in a fit until she tasted the milk. She's resigned to it, but the situation is completely uncomfortable. Fortunately, I have teeth and can eat solid food."

Celeste smirked and continued rubbing her thumb over Luna's head as she rocked in the chair. "Always drawbacks," she mused. Looking down, she stifled her own giggles. "Don't worry, love. Just a few more months. Should be easy to get you on the bottle, though. You think?"

The light nodding at her breast amused both of them.

* * *

_**A/N:** The Fideles Charm Translation._

_Defendat Omnes A Nocentibus, Maneant Illi Intus Occulti, Averte Volentibus Nocentibus, Hoc Loco Oblivioni, Abscondere Intra Animam _, Occultum Fideles Permanere Licet Eis._

_Protect all from harm, Let those inside remain unseen, Turn away those who wish harm, Let this place become forgotten, Hide the secret within the soul of _, May (s)he remain faithful to the secret._


End file.
